


Like The Rain

by BookofSpells



Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus, Song fic, Sort Of, albus pov, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761532
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Like The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarshavestories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarshavestories/gifts).



Rain pounds mercilessly against the window pane of our small flat, the sound of it becoming melodic in my mind. I look over at you, fast asleep, and can't stop the wide smile that tugs at my lips. Sometimes, when I hear it, I can't believe I never liked the rain. 

You teased me when we were children. At the first sign of a forming storm cloud, my mood would turn sour. It must have been intolerable at times, listening to me groan and mutter angrily under my breath. But you simply rolled your eyes and laughed—in that endearing way that you do—and told me to cheer up. Rain is a blessing, you'd say, sent from the sky to nourish the earth. 

Back then, I would call you a berk and go on about my day— _quite happily, thank you very much_ —with a bitter attitude. 

Still, you pulled me out into the rain whenever you got the chance. I didn't understand why it brought you so much joy. I didn't understand how you could splash through puddles and stand with your arms stretched wide as water soaked through your robes. I always followed you though, unwilling to admit that your joy did something funny to my insides... something that made the cold evaporate and left me tingling all over. 

I asked you once, when we were sixteen and I was struggling with feelings that I didn't understand, _'How do you stand the darkness? The chill? The mud on the ground sticking to your shoes?'_

You smiled, _'On the darkest day there's always light, Albie.'_ Then, you kissed me for the first time and now I see it too.  As rain fell all around us, I fell for you. 

A rainbow formed in the sky overhead as we walked back to the castle that day, hand in hand. _'Without the rain, we wouldn't have rainbows. We wouldn't have blooming flowers or dark green grass.'_

You let out a soft snore, bringing me back to the present, and reposition yourself on my chest. Wispy blond hair tickles my chin and a dribble of drool falls from your mouth onto my shirt. Still, I pull you closer, allowing the sound of the rain and your rhythmic breathing lull me back to sleep. 

I love you, Scorpius Malfoy. Somehow, I've known all along that I belong here with you. Like the rain, I have fallen for you, and now I know just why you like the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Like The Rain' by Clint Black, an old(ish) country song that I adore. I love it because at first, you think it's going to be a sad song. The rhythm implies that it will be. But once you listen, you realize that it's actually a beautiful poem about falling in love. 
> 
> P.S. This is not my normal writing style and I understand that most of you will never have heard of this song. But I'm hoping you enjoyed this anyway. If so, please leave a kudos and/or comment. It would truly make my day, as I really stepped out of my comfort zone for this. 
> 
> P.S.S I plan on making a series. If you have a song that makes you think of Scorbus, drop it in the comments and I will write it if I'm inspired. There will be heavy favoritism given to country songs, because that's my jam. :)


End file.
